


Life of a Blood Traitor

by BriTheMudblood



Series: The Blood Traitor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fun, Gen, Harry Potter spoilers, OC changes things in the Harry Potter story, One of those things where a fan enters the story and changes stuff, Slow Updates, blood traitor, but there are times when there might be a few months between the updates, first fanfic, getting ready to start book three, not Harry's twin or anything like that, plans on writing up to book seven, relations to canon characters, so don't expect much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriTheMudblood/pseuds/BriTheMudblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinette Hanson is your average 11 year old Harry Potter fan. Until Albus Dumbledore comes to her house and tells her that the wizarding world is real and the books haven't happened yet! She finds out her last name isn't what she thought it was,that Snape knew her dad and a bunch of other surprising things! It's a fangirl's dream come true! Or is it? Reinette's life isn't as perfect or protected as she thought. Can Reinette figure out who (besides Voldemort) wants her out of the picture? Can Reinette find out everything and prevent a few deaths from the books before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: An Unbelievable Letter

" _He smiles when she's not looking, she daydreams when he's not there. It won't be long 'til they discover. Ron and Hermione LOVE EACH OTHER!_ " I sang along to the song playing from my phone.

It was a bright sunny July day. I was reading my new Deathly Hallows book and rocking out to the Ministry of Magic (my favorite band!), so it was an awesome day, but it was about to get even better.

Okay before I get to that, let me back up a bit for a second. My name is Reinette Hanson. I just turned 11 last April. I am medium height ,and not too skinny, nor am I considered obese. I have short dirty blonde (almost brown) hair, thin lips and eyebrows, and ocean blue almond shaped eyes. I live with my mom and my nine year old sister, Dorabelle. My dad has been missing for four years. I am the kind of girl who doesn't have many friends I only have three: Ashton, Jackie, and Johnny. You know the smart shy bookworm that sits in the back of the class with the weird (and quick-changing) attitude? Yeah I'm that girl.

Hedwig's Theme interrupted the song and I grab my phone. The text I received reads: Hey gurly! wanna go see OotP tonight? **Hey gurly! wanna go see OotP tonight?**

I sent a text back: **Sorry mom grounded me, maybe next week?**

A few seconds later I got a text that said: **KK! Jackie says hi we <3 u!**

I sent a text back : Hey Jackie! Love you guys, too!!! g2g mom's back TTYL :P

I placed my phone in a drawer and went back to reading. I heard the door slam shut. _Ooh someone's mad._ I thought with a slight smirk.

"Hey mom! Hey Belle! How was the 'date'?" I called. My younger sister had left an hour earlier to go meet up with a boy from her classes at school to go on a date. Personally, I thought she was a bit too young for dating, but what do I know?

A short, skinny blonde haired, brown eyed girl stomped into my room. "He _dumped_ me for some other girl!"

"Ah well he was annoying," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Can you _try_ to be sensitive for once?" she asked walking out of the room

" _I have the emotional rang of. A teaspoon.._ " I sang quoting _Sonorus Love_ (another M.O.M song).

"You've got that right!" Belle muttered as she left my door frame. Moments later, I heard her slam her bedroom door.

I shrugged before reading happily again and roar with laughter at Ron's uncle Bilius's 'party trick'.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I stopped laughing and listened.

 _Tap, tap, tap._ It was coming from my window; I opened the window and a tawny owl flew in dropped a letter on my lap, and perched on my dresser.

I looked at the letters address it read:  
 _Reinette Hanson_  
 _1640 Mountain Drive_  
 _Seagrove, North Carolina._

Confused, I turned the letter to the other side and gasped. The _Hogwarts crest_ was on the envelope's flap! I carefully took off the rubber stamp and opened the letter. It said:

_Dear Ms. Hanson,_

_I am pleased to announce you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and apologize for this rushed message. I understand that you have acquired all seven of the Harry Potter books. Those events have not happened yet. Ms. Rowling was a Seer. I will explain in greater detail upon my arrival, on July 18th at 4:00 p.pm._

_Yours, Most Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

I reread the letter several times, not trusting my eyes. It was July 18th, but it was only 2:00. Then it hit me! This is all a cruel joke! Yes, that's it. Why did I believe this, even for a split second? I click my tongue and hold out my arm, wondering if the owl was trained. The owl hops on my arm and I make my way downstairs, heading for the kitchen. I was met by the back of my mother's head.

"Nice try Mom," I said, slightly vexed, "But how did you train the owl?"

"What?" she asked turning around from the sink, "Reinette! Get that thing _out_ of here!"

I shrugged before heading in the direction of my room. I walked into Belle's room to find her busily drawing x's in photos of her and her 'ex' where his face should have been. Cliche, much? "Alright, Belle. What's with the fake letter?"

"What letter?" Belle asked, looking up from her art project.

I handed her the letter and she snatches it away to read it. "Who's Albus Dumbledore and what's Hogwarts?"

"Seriously?" I asked face-palming, "You live with _me_ and you don't know what Hogwarts is?"

"You're easy to tune out," she smirked, as I stuck my tongue at at her.

I return to my room and my book, feeling defeated. _Some jerk from school must have sent it_ , I decided. I am known as the 'quiet Harry Potter geek" at school so some people are always playing pranks on me in some way or another. But, I had to be impressed, this one was very elaborate. I laughed at my own naivety before, once again, returning to my book. I read for a little while longer, completely engrossed and oblivious to the outside world, when suddenly mom yelled "Reinette! You have a visitor!"

I walked to the living room and find my mom talking to a white-haired man in half-moon glasses; I let out a little squeak in surprise and hoped it wasn't very audible.  
It was 4:00.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in my living room.


	2. Chapter Two: Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are explained

"Oh my God! Are you the _real_ Albus Dumbledore?" I squealed, feeling like an idiot. I didn't get excited enough to create such a noise too often, but I was pretty excited. Wouldn't you have been the same way if a character from your favorite book series was in your living room? 

"I have no idea who else I could be; so yes, I would suppose so," the man answered serenely with a chuckle. _Albus Dumbeldore is in my living room! He's here, he's real!_ I thought excitedly before realization struck me, _Wait. Albus Dumbledore is a fictional character, he can't be here.This guy is just an actor or something.  
_

"Okay then," I asked suspiciously, "you won't mind me asking what your favorite jam flavor, is will you?"

"Quite wise of you to ask." 'Dumbledore, nodded, "It is raspberry."

"What form does your patronus take?" I asked quickly.

"A phoenix." he answered, seemingly unphased by how fast I asked.  
  
"Full name?"  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore."

"Do you have any siblings, and what are their names?"

"That's two questions," he smiled, "but, I will answer anyway. I have a brother, named Abeforth, and a sister, Arianna," he spoke without having to think about it. Either he was a _very_ dedicated cosplayer, I was insane, or he really _was_ Albus Dumbledore.

"Last question, and if you _are_ the real Albus, I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories, but I have to ask a question only you would know. How did your sister die?"

Dumbledore's face turned white. "My brother, a friend, and I were arguing," he whispered, "We started dueling and she- she tried to stop us, to protect us. A spell ricocheted and hit her. She died instantly; no one knows who's spell it was. It could have even been her, by accident."

"I'm sorry sir," I said softly, noting the appearing tears and hitch in his voice, "I had to ask."

"It's quite alright," he sighed, clearing his throat and pulling out a wand to summon a handkerchief. There was the final proof! _Why didn't he do that before?_ I wondered. "you had to be sure. I understand how confusing it must be to learn what you thought was false is actually true."

"Okay, I'm satisfied; you're not an imposter," I said calmly, but on the inside, I was screaming like Jackie did when I took her to her favorite band's concert for her birthday. Albus Dumbledore was _here_. In _my house_. I couldn't have been happier! A world I loved was revealed to be real, and here was someone a part of it. I was a part of it too, a literal dream made into a realiuty kind of event.

Dumbledore chuckled, his mood reverting back to it's original serenity. "As I promised, I will now explain everything. Starting with your father."  
  
"Dad's missing, has been for years," I shrugged, "Personally, I think he left. " Mom shot me a glare, she hated when I said things like that. What else was I supposed to think? One day he had been there, and the next day he wasn't. Simple as that.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, you don't understand, my dear," he said, looking to mom, "You see, Reinette, your father was actually a pure-blood wizard; not a muggle."

"So I am a half-blood?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "But, while you are able to do magic, your sister is a squib; so she cannot. Also, I am sad to say: your father is not missing, nor did he leave. He was killed by a deatheater he had betrayed while trying to keep them from you all."

Mom gave a strangled cry, as I felt my breathing hitch. I had been trying to convince myself for years that he was gone and I didn't care, but I guess I did care deep down. He was dad after all, the thought of him going on his own accrod I could deal with; the thought of him leaving because he was dead and I had been thinking nothing but ill of him was another story. "He was a deatheater?" I asked with a futile attempt at steadying my voice.

"Yes, and a very important one. He decided to try and fight against Voldemort's campaigns," Dumbledore explained, making me feel guiltier by the minute, "When the deatheaters found out, he had to flee the country and change his name; sadly, Voldemort found him in the end."

'''Changed his name'?" I repeated, "From what?"

"Phillip Hanson was originally named Phillius Malfoy."

I hissed at the name. Oh _great_. It's bad enough that my dad is dead, but Lucius is my _uncle_? And Narcissa and Bellatrix are my _aunts_? Wonderful, what a family. Luckily, that means Tonks and- I guess technically- Sirius are my cousins too. I shuddered at the thought of Draco Malfoy being my cousin though.

"So I am really Reinette Malfoy?" I asked with another slight shudder.

"Yes, in the wizarding world that is your legal name," Dumbledore said, not attempting to ignore my disgust. Instead he gave me an encouraging pat on the back,, "Come now! Yes, you may have some bad wizard relatives! All wizards do! But, think of the pleasant ones that you must have as well."   
  
I smiled a little in reply. "Now," Dumbledore continued, "seeing as you will be going to Hogwarts-"  
  
"I will?" I said, the excitement returning. I'd always dreamed of going to Hogwarts, but I never thought it'd come true.   
  
"Yes, you will. You're mother and I already discussed the arrangements. You will be using the Floo network to get there and anywhere else in London that you may need to go. I trust you know how to use it?"

I nodded remembering the Chamber of Secrets book and the instructions Mrs. Weasley gave Harry. It seemed easy enough.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore smiled, "I shall return to escort you to Diagon Alley on July 31st. Do you have any other questions?"

"What about wizard money?" I asked, "I don't have any."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong. Your father was a part of one of the richest wizard families. That is why I am escorting you to Diagon Alley; for your protection, and because I have your vault key." Dumbledore looked out the window. The sun was setting, and lightning bugs were twinkling in the evening light. "It is getting late, and I must tend to other business. Good-bye!" Dumbledore said as he left with a _Pop!_

Belle came downstairs demanding to know what happened. I explained the visit, and what muggles, purebloods, half-bloods, squibs, Hogwarts, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, and patronuses were. I also explained who the Malfoys and Voldemort were, and how the deatheaters had ended dad's life. The last subject had left me feeling a little grief-stricken and guilty over what I had been thinking of my dad, so I didn't explain about me leaving for Hogwarts. I decided I would need time to myself to think through everything.

I calmly walked to my room and flung myself on my bed. I let the few memories of dad I had race through my mind, and let the sudden anguish roll through me. _So, he didn't want to leave?_ I thought to myself, _He was protecting us? How could I have thought of him in such an unfair way!_

_But, you barely remember the guy,_ I reasoned, _It was perfectly reasonable to assume he just left, it wasn't like he spent much time with you._

_Still, it was pretty terrible of me,_ I concluded, _What a daughter, huh?_

I spent the next few moments mulling through my conflicting thoughts as _A Pheonix Lament_ played in the background, a perfect soundtrack for that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure how I feel about this chapter...  
> It's always been my least favorite, but I hope you didn't mind it too much =P  
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!  
> ~Bri


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Diagon Alley!  
> Another pretty short chapter, but oh well....

The next few weeks were uneventful. School was starting back up soon, but I didn't make plans or buy supplies to go back. When I told my friends why I didn't go they thought I was crazy! I understood their disbelief; half the time, I wondered myself if it had all been a dream. If it weren't for the fact that mom had seen him too, I would have thought it was a dream. Finally, July 31st came.

I waited by the fireplace, checking my watch every few seconds. I noted that it was 12:30, and that time was moving excrutiatingly slowly. I tried to keep myself entertained by hanging upside down on my couch while imagining what my Hogwarts experience would be like and how I would react to things. A few minutes passed, when there was a knock at the door that almost caused me to fall to the floor in surprise.

"I'll get it!" I yelled excitedly. I ran to the door and found my three best friends instead of a aged wizard in purple robes. "Oh, it's you guys." I said in a glum tone.

"No need to sund so excited," Johnny said sarcastically, his usual smirk on his face.

"Who were you expecting?" Ashton asked with a slight grin, walking in along with her brother.

"Albus Dumbledore." I said simply.

They looked bewildered. "We'll wait with you." Jackie finally said, obviously trying to hide her laughter.

We chatted and joked around for a while, when there was another knock at the door. I ran to the door, and opened it to find Dumbledore humming to himself, looking to the sky. "Professor! You're here!" I smiled, ushering him inside, "I thought I had gone insane and imagined everything!" I laughed, "Would you like something to drink?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, a cup of tea would be nice, I think."

"Would you like Sweet or Iced tea?" I asked with a nod, turning to head to the kitchen.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "I keep forgetting I am not in London. I will make the tea, if you don't mind."

"Okay," I chirped, "I hope you don't mind that I have some friends over."

"I don't mind at all." Dumbledore smiled once again.

"Mom! Belle! Professor Dumbledore's here!" I called to the upstairs. 'I'll be there in a second!' Mom called back as I turned to Dumbledore, "This way, please."

We walked into the living room. "Professor, these are my friends: Ashton Blake, Jacqueline Belfois, and Johnathan Blake," I said, pointing to each friend as I said there names. "Guys, this is Professor Dumbledore."

They stood there with their mouths hanging open, not their usual behavior. "What's wrong, y'all? Cat got your tongues?" I laughed. Johnny came to his senses first, and placed his hand in front of him for Dumbledore to shake.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, sir," he said softly, "You'll have to excuse my friend and sister. You see, we were all under the assumption that you were fictional and that Reinette had taken to many knocks to the head."  
  
"Hey!" I cried indignantly, "That's- actually accurate and could have been completely possible." I mused, placing a hand to my chin.  
  
Dumbledore merely smiled. "Hello. It is rather odd to find out a book character is real, isn't it?" he said, turning to Ash and Jackie.

They nodded in response, still unable to speak. Dumbledore sat down and conjured a teapot for himself. He was offering my friends some when my mom and sister walked into the room at this moment. "Ah, Mrs. Hanson! Or would you prefer me to call you Mrs. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said, walking to shake her hand.

"Mrs. Malfoy?!?!" Jackie yelped, finally snapping out of her state, " As in _the_ Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, about that," I said, feeling a little sheepish, "Turns out, he's my cousin, unfortunately." I began to explain everything to my friends in as much detail as I could, "... so technically, my name is Reinette Malfoy. Lucius is my uncle, Narcissa and Bellatrix are my aunts and all that good stuff." I finished bitterly.

"Wow." Johnny said, his smirk faltering.

"Yep." I said, as if that one word could sum up everything about this confusing mess.  
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Jackie, the biggest fangirl I know, cried dramatically before pretending to swoon.  
  
"Would you have believed me?" I countered.

There was an awkward silence as Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs and stared at the ceiling. "Exactly," I said, crossing my arms.

"Well anyway, Professor, I better get used to it, so I would prefer Mrs. Malfoy." my mom said with a slight smile. Dumbledore nodded, before he continued the previous conversation.

"Yes; as I was saying, Mrs. Malfoy, I need to take Reinette to Diagon Alley. She needs to get her school supplies and I hope you don't mind, but I would like to get it down as soon as possible. She will be back shortly after 8:00."  
  
Mom bit her lip. "All the way in London?" she asked, "I don't know. I mean, this is all still very hard to believe..."  
  
"I understand," Dumbledore nodded, walking to mom, "but, you need to believe me. She will be in the safest hands possible. Surely you rem- ah! I forgot..."  
  
Dumbledore placed his hands on mom's temples. "What are you...?" I began, before Dumbledore shot me a look. I fell silent, completely confused. The Dumbledore closed his eyes and began muttering. Mom gasped when he let go of her, before smiling softly.

"Okay; have fun, Reinette." mom said, waving her hand.

Dumbledore turned to our fireplace and muttered a spell, causing flames to erupt in the fireplace. He took a pinch of Floo Powder, spoke the words "The Leaky Cauldron", and disappeared in a whirl of flames.

When the flames died down I stepped inside. My stomach was tying itself in knots in excitement and nervousness.

"Bye guys." I said to my oddly silent friends, and took some Floo Powder. "The Leaky Cauldron."

As I spun in the fireplace, all I saw was green flames; all I heard was the roar of the flames and bits of different conversations. Suddenly I stopped and found myself in what looked like a dusty bar. I stepped out of the fire as if it was what I did on a daily bases, and brushed the ashes off me. I easily found Dumbledore in room (by his beard and bright purple cloak, practically glowing compared to the dank colors around us) and went straight to him.  
  
"What did you do to my mom?" I asked as soon as he faced me. Dumbledore smiled his usual serene smile and shook his head.

"We will come back here and I promise you, I will answer any question you have; after we get your supplies." he said, searching the rafters, "Ah! Your list has arrived." Dumbledore pointed to the owl in the corner. It was the same one that had given me my letter. Dumbledore whistled and the owl flew towards us, landing on my shoulder.  
  
"It's a beautiful bird," I commented, stroking the owl's feathers.  
  
"You may keep her, if you'd like," Dumbledore chuckled, "She isn't very old, and it seems she has taken quite a liking to you."  
  
"Thank you sir!" I gasped as the owl nuzzled my head. She was no taller than three of my fists.  
  
"You're most certainly welcome."  
  
***

"Do you have any questions Reinette?" Dumbledore asked after we returned to the tavern. This was the first time I actually enjoyed shopping, and for school supplies no less! The books and movies did _not_ do justice to how lively Diagon Alley was and it took all of my self control to not go into every shop and ust fangirl about every little thing.

"A few sir." Translation: Hundreds, thousands, a number so big, that by the time I finished asking and you finished answering, my years at Hogwarts would be over with.

"Then ask away." Dumbledore said, folding his hands over each other.  
  
"What was that thing you did to my mom before we left?"  
  
"Ah, it was simply a trick I learned from an old friend," Dumbledore answered cryptically.  
  
"Did you hypnotize her or something?" I asked, confused by his answer.  
  
"Or something," Dumbledore agreed.  
  
"Which means?" I encouraged, rolling one hand in an 'explain a little more please' gesture.  
  
"Reinette, there are some things that I feel would be better explained at a later date," Dumbledore answered, still smiling that all-knowing smile of his, "But, I can assure you, I will answer them eventually."

"Okay then, do you think it would be a good idea if I told people about the books?" I knew the answer, I just wanted a second opinion.

"I think it would be best if you didn't." Of course not.

"Can I tell Ron about Pettigrew?" I asked, hoping for a yes, "It would make so many things easier in the future."

"I think you should at least wait until his third year," Dumbledore replied, "I'll leave you to decide what should be told and what should not, but I implore you to wait until the years they should happen. I should also warn you, if you do tell people what happens to them, that future will most likely change. If it were me, I'd keep the knowledge to myself and prepare for things accordingly."

"How do you know that happens in his third year?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have read the books as well."

"So you know what happens to you in Harry's sixth year?" I asked, feeling my mood drop. I would hate knowing when I died, so I felt bad for Dumbledore.

"I know what is _supposed_ to happen to me." Dumbledore corrected, "Nothing is written in stone, Reinette, so I do not fear what the books predict."

"At least you know everything that is supposed to happen. I didn't get past the 703rd page of the last book." I sighed, remembering my disappointment when I found the torn area of my book. I had ordered a new one, since it seemed like no one had a copy, but it hadn't came yet.

Dumbledore did not answer, opting to look around the tavern instead.

"Will I be able to stop any of the deaths that are supposed to happen?" I asked after a while of silence. That question had been on my mind ever since Dumbledore's first visit; some people didn't deserve to die, and I had been hoping I could prevent such things from happening to those people.

"Yes, if you choose to prevent them," Dumbledore said, "but, there may be unseen consequences."

"In your letter, you said JK Rowling was a Seer. How do you know that?"

"I know Mrs. Rowling personally. She was a pupil at Hogwarts, a Hufflepuff to be exact," ("I knew it!" I whispered inaudibly, "Jackie owes me ten bucks!") Dumbledore smiled, "She sent me a signed copy of each book before their release, wanting me to mass produce them as warnings of what was to come."

"Really? Why didn't you?"  
  
"As I said earlier, none of those predictions are written in stone," Dumbledore reminded me, "I didn't want to cause mass panic over something that might not happen."  
  
"True," I nodded, trying to think of which question to ask next. There were so many questions I had, but only a few were relevant to now.  
  
"Why didn't my dad have a death eater tattoo?"

"He did. He used a charm to make it only visible to Voldemort and deatheaters."

"Why didn't all deatheaters do that?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore admitted, "I do not think he told any of the others of his spell."

"What house was he in?"

"Slytherin. Just as all other Malfoys before him had been."  
  
That was the final question. I finished my drink in silence, wanting to mull over everythng.  
  
"We must be off soon," Dumbledore added a few moments afterwards, looking at the clock across the room. Suddenly, a thought entered my mind.

"Final question," I promised, "Do the Malfoys know about me?"

"Lucius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa do; Draco does not. You do not have to tell him if you wish, but he will find out soon enough once you enter Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, almost sounding grave, "I must warn you, Voldemort and all other deatheaters know of your existence as well and they know of your father's doings," Dumbledore added solemnly as the clock chimed. "8:00, we must go, but we will use Apparition this time."

I grabbed Dumbledore's arm and we left for home, fear slightly rising in my chest for some odd reason. I had a bad feeling about being known by Voldemort, but I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me personally. I wasn't that important to anything, I was only a normal witch after all.

Aren't I?

 


	4. An Interesting Ride

I woke up to a crisp breeze on September 1st. "Finally!" I cried, jumping out of bed and almost tripping.

By 10:45, I was packed and ready. Since I was travelling by using Floo Powder, I still had about five minutes before I had to leave; I was travelling to the closest motel to the station though, since King's Cross doesn't have fireplaces. My friends had came to see me off, and were really quiet as we said our goodbyes.

 "Remember," I said as I hugged each of them, "If anyone asks I was transferred to St. Amelia's Academy.."

I checked my watch and saw that it was time to leave. With one last tear-filled hug, I stepped into the fireplace . I took a pinch of Floo Powder and yelled "Palmer's Inn!"  waving goodbye as I whirled in the flames.

When I got out of the fireplace (it was a checkpoint for the Floo Network disguised as an Inn) it took less than five minutes to get to King's Cross. I asked a guard where platform 9 was and he pointed to the left. I checked my watch and saw I had a few minutes left. Checking to make sure no one was looking, I ran between the platforms and inside the train. I walked to inside the train and saw  red hair of Ronald Weasley flash before entering a compartment. After that, Fred and George Weasley walked out and bumped into me; I fell onto my cart.

"Sorry." they both said grabbing me under the arms and helping me up.

"It's alright," I said with a small smile. I didn't feel my usual anxiety like I did when I had met other people, but I guess that was because in a way, I already knew the boys. "I'm Reinette by the way."

"I'm Fred and this is George," Fred replied, shaking my hand and pointing to his brother, "You can probably tell we're a part of the Weasley family."

"Awesome," I grinned, turning to walk away, "Well, I guess I'll see y'all later."

"Bye!" both boys called cheerily before running in the other direction.

I slowly began walking in search of an empty compartment; everywhere was filled with chattering students, and I couldn't find a seat. That left me with one option that I had debated about, and not wanting to intrude, had hoped to avoid. With a deep breath, I opened the compartment door. "Sorry, but do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry and Ron nodded. "Who are you?" Ron asked, scooting over to make room for me.

"I'm Reinette," I answered, pushing my trunk under my seat, "let me guess, you're Harry Potter and you're Ron Weasley."

"How d'you-"

"Know? Well I can see your scar," I said, pointing to Harry's forehead.  "and, I was just talking to your brothers, Fred and George." I answered.

We spent the next few hours talking about our homes and what Houses we hoped to be in. Again, I felt as at ease as I did with my best friends. Getting a bit bored, I grabbed my book as Ron began explaining Quidditch.

A round faced boy (Neville) walked in just as Ron was describing a match he had seen with his oldest brother. "Sorry," he said frowning, "But have you seen a toad?"

We shook our heads no. "He keeps getting away from me!" Neville sighed angrily.

"You'll find him, Neville." I said kindly.

"How d'you know my name?" Neville asked, tilting his head. Crap. I had forgotten that no one here knew who I was and we hadn't introduced ourselves.

"I-I heard you talking to your Gran before boarding the train," I stuttered, hoping the excuse would work.

"Oh," Neville said with a nod, "That's good, I guess. Sorry, but I've got to go find Trevor. Well, if you see him..." he said as he left.

"Don't know why he bothers. If I had a toad I'd lose it straight away. Mind you I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." A wave of hatred splashed over me as he pulled out a fat grey rat, "He could've died and you'd never know. I tried to turn him yellow to make him interesting but-"

"The spell was a dud." I said 'guessing'.

"No! It just didn't work. Watch I'll show you."

A girl with bushy brown hair walked in the compartment with Neville. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"We already told him no." Ron said bluntly. Hermione glared.

"Oh! Are you doing magic?"Hermione perked up. "Let's see then." Hermione said sitting down.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow," I mouthed as Ron did his spell. Of course, the spell was a dud, so nothing interesting happened. I kind of tuned out, lost in my own thoughts, until Harry nudges me in the ribs. "What?" I said

"I said I'm Hermione Granger and who are you?" Hermione repeated with a huff.

"Reinette," I answered, putting my book down, "Sorry, I get lost in my own thoughts sometimes, and tune people out when I do."

"Oh, what are you reading Reinette?"

"I'm just reading an old classic," I lied, hiding the cover as well as I can, "It's called The Sorceror's Stone."

Hermione left without another word. "If that's a classic," Ron said, "How come Harry's name is on the cover?"

Luckily, (and unfortunately) before I could answer my 'dear' cousin came in with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is it true what they're saying on train? That Harry Potter is in this compartment?" he eyed Harry, "So it is true. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron began to cough and I tried to hide a giggle. Why did Draco have to talk as if he was James Bond?

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. My father says all Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford!" he sneered, "Your idiot father works in the Ministry, doesn't he? A pity they can't keep the riff-raff out of-"

"Lay off, Mouth-boy!" I snapped.

"'Mouth-boy'? Hmm," Draco sneered, "Clever. You seem familiar; Have we met?"

"Fortunately, no." I muttered, matching his glare. But, I know how you are, I thought to myself.

"What's your name?" Draco demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I sniffed, feeling like annoying someone.

He grabbed my book (without the cover) and looked inside. "Reinette," he read, "What's your surname? You can't be a Pureblood, not with that accent and manners. Are you a Half-blood? Or one of those Muggleborns?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," I sang, taking enjoyment out of Draco's frustrated look.

"Oh, but I will find out," Draco smiled, "at the sorting I'll look and listen for you. And when I do, I'll make sure Father makes your parents' lives a living-"

Just then Goyle howled with pain; we all turned to see him waving his finger around madly. I fell to the ground laughing as he attempted to shake Scabbers off. I stopped (hiccuping slightly), when the trio left and Hermione walked in.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

Ron picked up Scabbers. "I think he's knocked out. Oh, wait- no, I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep."

Hermione informed us that the train was going to be at Hogwarts soon and we'd better change. I left the compartment while the boys changed to their robes, and vice-versa. I grabbed Skadi as the conductor told us to leave our trunks in the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over hear.Alright there Harry?" Hagrid called waving for the first years. "Come on follow me! Any more Firs' years?"

We followed Hagrid down a narrow pathway in silence. "Yeh'll get yer firs sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend."

The path opened up a bit and we saw a giant castle on top of a mountain, it was one of the best sights I had ever seen; I have to bite on my cheek to keep myself from screaming with glee. Instead of going that way we turned and head for the lake.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called as I sat with Ron Harry and Hermione, "Everyone in? Right then, FORWARD!"

The boats all moved towards Hogwarts. It was a calm, cool night; I lazily skimmed my hand across the water, momentarily feeling something slimy with rows of circles graze my finger tips.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled from his boat. We all ducked.

When we reached an underground harbor, and the boats hit the shore with soft thmps. We all got out of the boats and waited for Hagrid, who was checking for any lost belongings in the boats.

 "Oy! You there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid called

"Trevor!" Neville called happily, running back to collect the greenish-brown toad.

We walked up a small hill, before meeting a flight of stone steps that lead to the giant oak doors. I jumped up and down in excitement as Hagrid maneuvered his way to the front of the small mob of first years.

"Everyone here? You still got yer toad there?"

Hagrid raised a fist and knocked 3 times on the doors.


	5. Conversations With the Sorting Hat

"The Firs' years, Professor," Hagrid said as Professor McGonagall opened the door.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

We followed Professor McGonagall to a chamber in front of the Great Hall. After Professor McGonagall said, "Welcome to Hogwarts," I zoned out, considering I knew the speech practically by heart. When the Professor left, I leaned against a wall and gazed lazily at my fellow first-years. A few other people looked relaxed, and Hermione was ecstatic. The rest looked nervous in various degrees, ranging from 'I don't know what's going to happen' to 'I'm so jittery, I think I'll puke'.

"What d'you think we have to do?" Harry asked nervously.

"Dunno, Fred kept going on about fighting a troll, or some sort of painful test." Ron shrugged, looking considerably pale, despite how calm he sounded.

"The teachers wouldn't make us do something that dangerous, don't be stupid," I said with a small chuckle. "You're brothers love teasing you, don't they?  We just have to try on a hat." 

Before either of them could do more than look relieved, Professor McGonagall came back and shooed us into the Great Hall. The Hall was huge, looking even bigger with its ceiling taking the form of an endless, clear night sky. Everyone had gone silent as the first years entered the room, with only a few scattered hushed voices; their staring made me pretty nervous, and I could feel my cheeks burning as I met the gazes of a few of the other students. I decided to look to the front and study each of the teachers. They all looked elated to be back at Hogwarts, well except for Snape, but when was he ever happy? Dumbledore was looking serenely towards my fellow first years with an almost reminiscent gaze. He flashed me a small, encouraging smile when he noticed I was staring at the teachers table.

Professor McGonagall walked up to a stool and placed an old, tattered hat on top. "Told you," I whispered to Ron and Harry as the Hat began to sing. Everyone listened politely before erupting into cheers once the Hat was finished. While this was happening, Peeves was floating innocently above us with what looked like balloons filled with a dark substance. I watched as he prepared to drop said balloon, and had to stifle a laugh when the Bloody Baron shot Peeves a murderous glare, causing Peeves to lower his arms with an almost shamed expression.

I listened intently as Professor McGonagall called names from her list, waiting anxiously for my name to be called. I clapped for everyone before me, and was almost jumping up and down from nervous energy. Finally, she called "Malfoy, Reinette". I walked up to the podium and had the hat slip past my ears. I became aware of the silence that filled the Hall, and the soft whisper in my ear.

"Another Malfoy hmm?" the Sorting Hat hissed, and I could almost imagine his smirk, "Oh, yes; this is interesting. Normally, I'd have put you in Slytherin along with the rest of your family, but you're different, aren't you? Yes, you're quite the opposite of your cousin."

"Obviously," I muttered. "But, I don't care where you put me, I trust in your decision."

"Hmmm? No preference at all?" the Sorting Hat said, a note of confusion in his voice, "What if I was to put you in Slytherin?"

"Well, by your previous statements, I know you're not," I replied, "And if you had, it wouldn't matter to me. It would just mean I'm cunning and determined."

"Oh, you're cunning all right," the Sorting Hat chuckled, "but, you do have boundaries as to what you will do to get your way; unless you're friends are in danger, it seems you will do whatever it takes to protect anyone you get close to."

"There are only a handful of people I'm close to," I sighed, "I have to protect them."

"Where to put you, where to put you?" I could've sworn the Sorting Hat was enjoying this sort of thing. "There's plenty of brains. An incredible amount of courage-"

"Anyone can have courage," I interrupted.

"And loyalty; A nice thirst to protect the people you love. Hmmm. Where will you be needed? Ah! Yes! I remember ever sorting and in all my years of doing this no Malfoy has ever been in-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word allowed. The hall erupted in cheers, the Gryffindors being the loudest; I even heard wolf-whistles coming from  the Weasley twins. 

"Congratulations Reinette!" One of the twins yelled.

"Our newest hatstall!" the other joked. 

"How long was I under the Hat?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"A little over six and half minutes," Percy Weasley answered, looking up from his book, "Hasn't happened since Flitwick was in school."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously, "Did you count or something?"

"After five minutes, I did," Percy answered with a sniff, "Even the professors looked surprised."

"Cool," I smiled. I looked to the teachers' table once again. Each teacher had their heads turned, talking to one another as if celebrating a new term; oddly enough, Snape was staring at the Gryffindor table with a bemused expression, and I could've swore he was staring at me.

"Congratulations, Reinette," Harry's voice said, tugging my mind from my silent star-off with Snape.

"Thanks, Harry," I smiled, "Congratulations to y'all, too."

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked, "Wouldn't 'you all' work just as well?"

"That's incredibly rude, Ronald," Percy scolded, "You shouldn't poke fun at other people's accents."

"And you shouldn't eavesdrop, Percival," Ron shot back, "Mind your own business."

"It's alright, Percy. He was being rude, nor was he making fun of me," I interrupted, fearing a famous long-winded Percy Weasley speech coming on, "I guess it is a little weird, but it's just a word we use back at home, Ron. I don't know why we say it, we just do."

"Fair enough," Harry said with a small smile.

After that, I had a nice conversation with the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, and Harry. They were all pretty nice, but I kept worrying if I was prying.

If this is a dream or coma, I thought as the Feast ended and we were heading to Gryffindor Tower, i don't ever want to wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Sorry these are a bit short, but they'll get longer soon. I wrote this chapter back in 2013, so the newer chapters will be a bit better. I've written almost all of CoS already, so I'll try to post all the chapters in between soon enough.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Bri


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Detention

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school for supposed witches, like me. Witches who can do magic and accomplish nearly everything. Yet this particular witch has only just begun her first day and is already lost.  
Great. "How am I supposed to get to class if these stupid stairs won't stop changing?!" I groaned. I was currently stuck on a staircase in midair as it was switching with yet another dusty, old pair of stairs. The floor that I had needed was slowly getting farther and farther away, and the only things on the stairs were me, my stuff, and some random umbrella.  
"No way am I getting there on time," I sighed, "It's not like I can pull a Mary Poppins and fly with this umbrella..."  
I could almost hear an invisible light bulb spark to life. "Or could I...?" I wondered with a small grin as I grabbed the umbrella and stepped on the banister. I swung my legs over and sat on the small bar as I opened the umbrella. "One for the money... two for the show... three to get ready... and here I go- WOAH!"  
Just as I was about to get ready to jump off and test my small --and admittedly, insane-- hypothesis, the stairs slowed their movements and stopped with a jerk, causing me to fall backward. Onto the floor I was going to go on in the first place. Dumb stairs...  
"I guess the stupid things decided to go my way after all..." I muttered as the sound of laughter caught my ear, "What are you laughing at?" I demanded, turning to face a small group of oh-so-familiar boys. Three certain gingers were on the ground laughing, while standing next to a certain Harry Potter, who seemed to be fighting back his own chuckles.  
"Were you- were you actually going to- to try that?" Ronald Weasley wheezed between laughs.  
"Obviously, I was," I snapped, closing the umbrella, "Were y'all there the entire time? Why didn't you tell me the stairs were moving to the place I needed?"  
"We wanted to see how far you'd go," One of the Weasley twins answered as he and his brothers calmed down.  
"And, if it'd work," the other finished, wiping a tear from his eye.  
"So, y'all were going to chance me breaking my neck instead of informing me that my plan was pointless?"  
"Nah," Ron answered, waving his hand absentmindedly, "Fred or George would've caught you if the umbrella hadn't."  
"Your name's Reinette, right?" Harry asked as I dusted my robes off, "You're the girl who sat with Ron and me on the train?"  
"The one and only," I smiled, "And I remember: you're Harry, you're Ron, you're Fred, and you're George?" I asked, pointing to each boy in turn.  
"Close, I'm George," George answered.  
"And I'm Fred," Fred grinned.  
"Sorry, guys! I'll make sure to get your names right the next time!" I apologized, blushing a little. I hated getting people's names wrong.  
"It's alright," Fred smiled jovially, "We've only met one other time-"  
"And, that was just long enough to help you put your trunk up," George finished with a similar grin, "Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but-"  
"Gotta dash!" Fred called, running down the hall, "Don't want to be late on the first day!"  
I watched as the two boys turned a corner, before looking towards Harry and Ron. "Whose class do y'all have to go to?"  
"Flitwick's," Ron shrugged.  
"Do you know the way from here?" I asked, "All I know is it is around the second floor or something."  
"Guess we should just start walking and looking through doors?" Harry suggested.  
"Yeah..." I nodded my head. This was going to take a while...  
***  
"Finally!" I cheered as we appeared before the door of Flitwick's class. The door wasn't much to look at -- just a plain old chestnut door-- and from the sounds, we could tell Flitwick was already calling roll. I opened the door and walked inside; Flitwick looked at us and smiled.  
"Finally found your way to class, eh?" Flitwick asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded. Flitwick chuckled and added, "Not to worry! It happens to the best of us, this school is rather large. Now, take your seats and we can continue with class!"  
I sat next to a girl -- Janine, I think-- and waited for roll call to finish. Flitwick fell off his little stack behind his podium once he called Harry's name.  
"Here," Harry grinned sheepishly as two students ran to pick up the fallen Professor.  
"Thank you, thank you," Flitwick laughed lightly before clearing his throat, "Welcome to the introduction course to Charms! For the next few years, I will be your Professor in instructing the art of charm-casting; you may call me Professor Flitwick. I'm quite sure we will get along tremendously, as long as you follow the rules of my class and the school."  
Flitwick beamed jovially at each student before continuing, "Now, as you know, most of a witch or wizard's strength is based upon how well they succeed in transfiguring, charm-casting, and potion making. It is my job to ensure that each and everyone of you do the best you can with any spell you need to use. We'll be starting with your basics -- levitation and the like-- but before we do that, we must know how to use our wands. Once we learn the properties and functions of a wand-"  
Almost everyone in class groaned. Professor Flitwick tutted before continuing, "Well, I never! That particular lesson should only take a class or two. Then, I shall be able to teach you to accomplish most anything!"  
"I bet you couldn't teach us to turn swashbucklers into matchstick dolls," I muttered to myself with a small smile.  
"Now, that wouldn't be a fair bet, Ms. Malfoy," Flitwick tittered, "I would surely lose. Turning swashbucklers into matchstick dolls is more of a Transfiguration type of spell, which I do not teach. Perhaps you could ask Professor McGonagall? But, for the mean time, please do not talk -- even to yourself to make a clever joke-- while I am speaking, it's terribly rude.""  
I blushed as the rest of the class laughed. "I'm sorry, sir, it just slipped out," I grinned.  
"Never mind it," Flitwick answered, shaking his head, "I'm sure it would be very funny if we all understood what you were referencing. Now, as I was saying-"  
After he finished, Flitwick allowed us time to read the introduction to our textbooks. He told us we could talk with each other, as long as we focused on our reading. While I was reading, I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked beside me to find Hermione facing me.  
"Hello, I'm Hermione," she smiled, "We met on the train?"  
"I remember," I nodded.  
"Oh, good!" Hermione beamed, "Anyway, I heard what you had said and was wondering, were you making a joke about Between the Wand and Sword?"  
"Yes, I was," I smiled. Between the Wand and Sword was a muggle fantasy saga about a swashbuckler girl named Saoirse Shine. She was a female pirate who sails the seven seas alone, because no crew would allow her to join them; every pirate knew Saoirse was also related to the Wizard of Yore, and they were the sworn enemies of every pirate. Saoirse joins up with her brother -- the high council wizard to the king-- to figure what fiend is on a killing rampage, before he can destroy mankind.  
"I loved that book!" Hermione gushed, "Have you read them all?"  
"Of course," I nodded, "I'm so excited for the next book!"  
"I've heard there will only be two more books until the series ends," Hermione said, a hint of sadness in her tone.  
"Oh," I replied, "I'll be sad to see it end."  
"So will I, but at least we'll know if Saoirse forgives her father for leaving her at the mercy of the Prince of Fiends."  
"I hope she doesn't," I grimaced, "That was a terrible trick he played! Forcing her into a relationship with her mortal enemy's son just so he could live forever!"  
"But, he got her out of the relationship, and the one with Captain Nakano," Hermione reasoned, "Honestly, for being a fiend, Ronan treated her better than Nakano did."  
"But, Ronan was sending Saoirse into a false sense of security so he could kill her and devour her soul!"  
"I think he loved her, just a bit," Hermione argued, "He did rescue her from his father."  
"That's just because he wanted her 'delectable' soul for himself."  
This debate on the romances of the Saoirse Shine series lasted the rest of class. This gave me both a new friendship, and a new viewpoint on one of my favorite series. After the Harry Potter series, of course.  
***  
"REINETTE! WAKE UP!" Hermione yelled on Friday.  
"Huh?" I mumbled, nearly falling off my bed.  
"We're going to be late!" Hermione yelled impatiently.  
"Oh, crap! Let's go!" I yelled, throwing on my robes and my necklace.  
"Come on!" I yelled grabbing Hermione's arm and running through the halls.  
We made it in the nick of time; and, we had Potions with the Slytherins. Hermione and I just sat down as Snape called out her name. Snape barely looked up as Hermione answered with a slightly breathless, 'here!'.  
"Reientte... Malfoy," Snape called, pausing between my first and last name, almost as if it confused him.  
"Present," I called, raising my hand slightly. Snape looked up to meet my gaze and studied momentarily, looking a little puzzled. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he continued to read off the list.  
"Ah, yes," Snape sneered once he reached Harry's name, "Harry Potter. Hogwarts' newest celebrity."  
Draco and his gang of trollish half-wits laughed behind their hands as Snape finished roll. Harry was a slight pink due to this new dilemma. Snape continued the class with a lecture, which I knew by heart so I zoned out for a few moments.  
"POTTER!" Snape yelled making me jump. He, of course, began to quiz Harry as if he had our textbook memorized. Deeming the subject unimportant until Snape actually began class, I zoned out again to dwell on the many things I might do during my time at Hogwarts. This was a fangirl's dream, and nothing was going to ruin it for me.  
"MS. MALFOY!" Snape yelled, making me jump again.  
"Yes sir?" I asked, pretending that I had been listening the entire time  
"Perhaps you can help Mr. Potter," Snape smiled his menacing grin, "Considering you seem to find no need to pay attention. Maybe in America, my subject is child's play?"  
"What was the question again, sir?" I asked, pretty confident that I was going to know the answer.  
"Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"  
"A goat's stomach." I answered lazily. Won't you give me a hard one? I wondered to myself.  
"Alright," Snape sneered, as if I had said what I thought aloud, ""What would happen if you were force-fed an undiluted form of the juices from the Nahaskonran plant?"  
My eyes widened as I realized he had given me a truly difficult question. Even Hermione dropped her hand from the air; if she didn't know, there was no way I'd know it!  
"Well, Ms. Malfoy?" Snape smirked, "We're waiting..."  
I didn't know the answer, I realized as my mind frantically tried to call on any knowledge I'd retained from my text.Was this is in the textbook? I wondered.  
"I don't know, sir," I finally admitted. Snape flashed a triumphant grin. "but, I don't think it was in our textbook." I added softly.  
"I'd never heard of this kind of plant..." Hermione whispered next to me.  
"It was mentioned in the textbook, Ms. Malfoy," Snape answered calmly, "You must have not read it over the summer like you were instructed to."  
"No," I argued, "I read the textbook, and I am pretty sure I don't remember any plant called 'Nahaskonran' mentioned anywhere." And if Hermione had never heard of it, how could it have been in the textbook?  
"Are you implying that I am lying to you about what is in my textbook?" Snape hissed.  
"I am not implying anything, sir," I answered, "If it is in the textbook would you please tell me what page mentions it?"  
Snape said nothing. "I knew it wasn't in there," I smirked once Snape had turned away from me and continued the lesson.  
"What was that Ms. Malfoy?" Snape asked sharply.  
"I didn't say anything, sir," I said innocently.  
"Yes, you did. I believe a seating change some good." he said looking around the room. Suddenly he smiled, "Trade places with Ms. Parkinson. You will also need to stay after class, Ms. Malfoy."  
I nodded glumly and looked where Pansy is. Of course she was beside Draco. I threw Hermione an apologetic look, walked towards Draco, and sat down. Snape gave us the instructions for a cure for boils.  
"Malfoy, huh?" Draco said with a smirk, "What are you? Some kind of long-lost sister?"  
"Cousin," I muttered attempting to ignore him and focus on my work.  
Suddenly a hiss and acid green smoke filled the room. Draco sniggered at the sight of Neville. Feeling a surge of annoyance, I smacked him with my potions book while Snape was looking at Harry.  
"You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."  
I nearly jumped from my chair at the injustice before me. This part had always bugged me in the book. "But, he didn't do anything wrong! When did you say we were supposed to watch our neighbor's every move?"  
"10 more points from Gryffindor and detention, Ms. Malfoy. Now sit down before I make it 50 points."  
I was silent for the rest of class. At the end, Snape said, "Everyone may leave. Ms. Malfoy, to my desk. We need to discuss your detention."  
I walked to the front. "You will meet me Thursday at 8:00 for your detention. You will be sorting fresh and rotten flobberworms."  
"Yes, sir," I sighed, turning to leave.  
"One last thing Ms. Malfoy!" Snape called.   
I turned to face him and spoke, "Yes, sir?"  
Snape was quite for a moment, just staring at me. He studied my face for a little while before finally saying, "Don't expect me to give you such an easy punishment if this should happen again. If you ever accuse me of lying again, I won't be so lenient. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Hm," Snape nodded, returning to his papers, "You may leave."  
"Yes, sir." I said as I walked out of the dungeon. Hermione was outside waiting for me.  
"What's he making you do?" she asked.  
"Sort flobberworms," I answered, "No big deal."  
"You're lucky, I've heard Snape is pretty harsh when it comes to punishments. Sounds like you got off easy," Hermione smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess so..." I replied. Having no idea what else to say, we walked to dinner in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest, I haven't read or edited this chapter since the last time I went on an editing rampage (about 2 years ago) and so I'm not really sure how well this one is, but I felt bad about deciding to post this story here as well and then leaving whomever actually reads this hanging...  
> So here ya go. I have about 25 more chapters of this to post before it's all caught up with Wattpad, so expect more to come XP  
> I also write oneshots from time to time so if anyone would like me to write one, let me know!  
> ~Bri  
> P.S. How does one italicize when on mobile?


	7. Chapter 7: The Midnight Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna add three chapters tonight, maybe more tomorrow  
> ~Bri

***

At around 7:55 I left for Snape's office.

"See ya later, guys; I need to head out for my detention. Ron, could you finish the chess match for me?" I said as I walked out of the common room.

"Good luck!" Harry answered.

"Don't do anything to anger Snape," Ron warned, "He might kill you!"

"No promises!" I called, waving my hand as I stepped out of the portrait hole. After about ten minutes, I was knocking at Snape's door. 

"Come in," the potion master's voice instructed from behind the closed door. It didn't sound too happy; of course, why would he be happy? I don't think Snape liked me too much -- I don't think he likes any non-Slytherin, for that matter-- and I believe my outburst earlier helped either. 

"You know what to do," Snape said as I walked in, not even looking up from his papers. He just pointed to a tub filled with Flobberworms and added, "I hope you brought gloves. Touching rotten Flobberworm is not good for bare skin."

"Yes, sir," I muttered, pulling on my gloves.

***

It only took about two and a half hours to sort through the tub of Flobberworms. The silence of the room had been deafening and I had the oddest feeling that someone had kept looking at me. I was so glad to be done with my detention that as soon as I finished, I got up and almost left.

"I did not dismiss you, Miss Malfoy," Snape said nonchalantly, still not looking up from his papers. I don't think Snape looked up once from those papers since I had gotten here, and I'm pretty sure they weren't student papers. The paper was old and yellowing, and I could swear there was a news article on the back of one. I wondered what was so interesting, but resisted the urge to get a closer look. I only stopped my walking and turned to face Snape, who was staring into me a cold glare.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said quietly, "You looked so engrossed in whatever you were reading that I didn't want to break your focus. I thought you wouldn't have mind if I left, since I am finished with the sorting."

"Hm," Snape sneered, still staring at me. We stayed like this for a few moments, locked in an awkward staring contest. "Very well, you may leave," Snape said, looking away.

I nodded and fast-walked to the exit of the room. I was almost out the door when Snape spoke again, "Beware, Ms. Malfoy, another outburst and the detention will be as grueling as school rules shall allow. Potter can take care of himself, and doesn't need you to stand his ground. If he is anything like his father, then he most certainly has an arsenal of backtalk at hand."

"That doesn't scare me," I muttered to myself, reassuring myself that my words were true as my stomach dropped. "Besides, Harry isn't like that, he's too kind to disrespect anyone for something as stupid as false blame. You only want to think he's just like James, so you can feel justified for hating him!"

"What was that, Ms. Malfoy?" Snape asked, looking up once again. I don't know what came over me, it's just the way he said what he did riled me up.

"You heard what I said!" I said louder, "I know exactly why you treat Harry and Neville the way you do! I know why you're such a bully to them!"

"Tell me, why," Snape asked, smirking and leaning back in his chair, "do you think I'm such 'a bully'?"

"Because Harry looks so much like James-- the boy who humiliated you everyday in school and married the only girl you loved!" I said as Snape's face grew white, "And the prophecy could've been about Neville instead of Harry, and his parents could've died instead, but you missed one point Professor; if Neville's parents died, then Lily and James would've been tortured to insanity. Even if that didn't happen, Lily still wouldn't love you as you love her. Ever."

"How do you know all that?" Snape asked, dumbstruck (for once.).

"I read a lot, Professor," I said simply, before turning around and leaving. I walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room, lost in my annoyed emotions.

"Hey, Reinette!" I whirled around to find Draco running up to me. Oh, great; just the guy I wanted to see.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To make amends," Draco said with a smug smile, holding out a hand for me to shake, "I believe we got off on the wrong foot the other day, and since you've spent your entire life with muggles, I can help you find the right wizard crowd to spend your time with. After all, we are family."

"Unfortunately, we are related, that's true," I answered, pushing his hand away, "but, I don't need your help, I'm fine with the friends I have."

"Oh, you do need my help. You're friends with the wrong sort," Draco warned, "One day, they'll be the death of you."

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Draco replied, "Just a hunch."

"Whatever, I'm not deserting my friends because you think they're the 'wrong crowd'," I sighed, "So you can just go jump in the lake, Mouth-boy!"

Draco smirked. "I don't think any Malfoy has ever befriended Mudbloods or blood traitors," he said thoughtfully.

"Well, news flash no Malfoy has ever been a Gryffindor either. Names don't define who you are.," I said, walking away, "And you're little 'plan' to get Harry expelled the other day back-fired!" I was referring to when Draco had stolen Neville's Remembrall.

"Oh, that plan back-fired, but not this one," he said casually, "You can stop me though."

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"Beat me in a duel at 11:00."

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to fall for that. You probably told Harry the same thing," I scoffed, "I bet my wand you're going to tip off Filch that some students are out of bed, or something." 

"How'd you guess?" Draco said, eyes widening.

"Because I know you so well," I said in a mocking tone.

"Well, he already accepted," Draco grinned, "You won't have long, but I'd bet you'd be able to stop him before he gets in trouble."

"You've already told Filch, haven't you?" I sighed. If Draco had already told Filch, then there wouldn't be a point to me chasing after Harry and the others; it's not like this experiance would be deadly or traumatizing. Everything would turn out fine.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," Draco smirked. he had, it was obvious to see that he had.

"i'm going to bed then," I muttered, leaving a dumbfounded Draco.

"So, you want Potter to get in trouble?" Draco demanded, "What happened to Housemate loyalty!?"

"He'll be fine," I assured him, "Harry's smart enough to realize he's been tricked. I'll bet you ten Galleons he doesn't even get points taken away. And loser has to do one favor; it can be whatever the winner wants."

"You're on!" Draco called excitedly.

I smirked to myself as I knew I would win. Now, to think of what to make Draco do tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big fan of rereading my old writings myself, but I hope you enjoyed!  
> And I hope you have a wonderful day ^-^  
> ~Bri


	8. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I had about 32 chapters in total, but the first book only has 17, so don't be confused by the 7 out of17 chapters thing

I sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class on Halloween thinking of what's supposed to happen tonight, when I was supposed to be listening to Professor Quirrell's lecture about vampires, or zombies, or something.

"Reinette! Pay attention!" Hermione hissed.

"Ms-Ms. Gr-Granger, is s-s-something wrong?" Quirrell asked.

Hermione blushed. "No, professor."

"Very well. Pl-please p-pay attention. Now, a vampires we-weaknesses are-"

I stopped paying attention and stared at his turban. I knew Voldemort was in there, but there wasn't much I could do about it, so I pushed him out of my mind. Honestly, I had been distracted since this morning. Someone had lost Gryffindor 10 points, and that someone just had to have been Harry Potter. Apparently, he had been caught out of bed by Professor McGonagall; since it was his first offense, she let him off easy with no detention. It was great for him, but that also meant I had lost my bet with Draco. The Galleons weren't too much of a bother, but I was rather worried about the favor I'd have to do. I agreed to it, and it was only fair I'd do something for him, but it had to be within reason. I wasn't doing just anything, and I had let Draco know that.

"Alright," Draco had told me, "That's fair enough, but I think I'll hold onto this little favor until later. Don't worry, it won't be too bad. I won't ask you to do anything I wouldn't do myself."

How reassuring, I thought to myself, setting my head on my arms as Quirrell lectured on.

***

"Reinette!" Neville called, snapping me from my thoughts. I had been distracted all day and just couldn't focus on anything.

"Hm? What did you say, Neville?"

"I said, isn't that Skadi?"

I looked up to see my beautiful tawny owl soaring towards me. I moved my plate so she could land and gave her a sip of my pumpkin juice. Inside the envelope were 5 memory cards. With a smile I put them in my pocket. My friends and I had been sending videos to each other since my first day here. Jackie had refused the idea on sending letters, insisting that she wanted to see as much of Hogwarts as I did. Just before I had left, she bought me a video camera with precise instructions on what to with it: send her a tour of the Hogwarts grounds, take videos with any new friends I made, and send updates of my day-to-day life at least once a week. I kept my promise to her and had just done those things, and the camera worked pretty well; I was worried that magic would interfere with the electronic gadget, but it didn't seem too affected.

"Hey, Hermione." I said as she sat down.

"Hi Reinette," she answered smiling, "Hello, Neville."

"Hi Hermione," he answered with a smile. Neville had been the first friend I had made a video with, since he was the first technical friend I had made. Sure, for the first week I had talked to Harry and Ron from time to time, but we hadn't truly become friends until what was dubbed 'the Mary Poppins Incident.' Neville and I had met when he had barreled into me as he chased Trevor. We spent the afternoon on a toad hunt and just talking. When I asked for his help with my next video (Jackie had sent me a video claiming her 'friend senses' were tingling and demanded to 'meet' my new friend) he had been confused as to whom he was talking to, but had agrees nonetheless to do it, stuttering the whole way through.

Hermione sat down next to Neville. After spending an entire class debating about Saoirse Shine, Hermione and I realized we both enjoyed quite a few of the same books and shows; we became fast friends afterwards, "Reinette, are you alright? You look like somethings bothering you."

Before I can answer Fred and George leaped behind Hermione and yelled, "Hey Granger!"

Hermione jumped and shrieked. Fred and George were friends too, but it was a little awkward talking with them at times. We had started talking after 'Mary Poppins' and they enjoyed pranking me. I had gotten better at telling them apart, but I still could only tell about 75% of the time.

"That wasn't funny!" she shouted as Fred and George started laughing and I tried to hide my smile.

"Yes, it was," George replied with an innocent look.

"Lighten up Hermione, it's Halloween!" I said with a giggle. Before she could answer, the bell rang and we were ushered to Charms class by a wave of first years.

***

It was the middle of the day, and we were paired up in Charms. I was paired with -you guessed it!- Draco (again).

"Why do with have to be in pairs?" I muttered. The spell was fairly simple, and I didn't like to spend too much time with Draco. Our relationship was a little strained, mostly due to the fact that he enjoyed mocking my friends any chance he got while making sly comments about my mother. He seemed to find her the black sheep of both families and would constantly moan about how my dad could have made a better marriage decision.

"In case we're hopeless, and need help like Weasley obviously does," Draco answered, nodding at Ron, "Pity he's so incompetent that he needs to take instruction from that Muggle born trash." I sighed and tried my hardest to ignore Draco by watching Ron and Hermione. They were arguing again, and Ron was trying to uphold his pride by demanding Hermione demonstrate the spell as if she couldn't perform it. Bad move, Ron. Hermione waved her wand and the feather began to float.

"Look everyone! Ms. Granger's done it!" Professor Flitwick squeaked excitedly. Of course, everyone turned to see. Ron hid his face in his hands after making an unheard (but obviously snarky) comment to Hermione. distracted, Seamus' feather ignited, causing a new show to watch.

"Perfect Mudblood strikes again," Draco muttered as Flitwick hobbled over to Seamus and Harry.

"Shut up, Malfoy," I hissed hitting him with my textbook, "No one cares about your stupid blood bias."

"Odd," Draco smirked, ignoring my slap, "you call me 'Malfoy' yet, you have the same last name. Trying to distant ourselves from our heritage, are we?"

I ignored him and muttered 'Wingardium Leviosa.' The feather floated up halfway, before falling lightly down onto the desk.

***

"That was really cool how you were able to get the feeather to float on the first try, 'Mione," I praised, "You'll need to show me how you do those spells so well."

I was walking with Hermione from Charms in the afternoon sun. Hermione blushed slightly as she smiled at my compliment. Soon she was ranting about the importance of studying a spell's theory.

"Oh, no," I groaned as we moved closer to Ron and Harry, "Hey, 'Mione, let's go to the library for a sec. I need-"

Too late. We were within earshot of the boys and I could clearly hear Ron. "It's Wingardium Levi-O-sa not Levio-SA," he said in a high voice, "She's a nightmare! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she processed what Ron said. "Hermione, don't believe that jerk," I began to say as I noticed the tears in her eyes, "You have plenty of- Hermione, wait!" Hermione shoved past me and ran to the girl's bathroom. I began to chase after her, only stopping when I passed Ron. I stopped walking as I heard Ron ask Harry what was up with Hermione. he was so clueless. I turned around, slowly walked back to Ron, and slapped him in the back of the head with my book. "Why- did-you-say-those-things-about-her? You're-such-an-insensitive-twit!" I shouted, hitting him between each word.

"Ouch! Ow! Get off me!" He yelled, "What did I do to you?"

"It-wasn't-what-you-did-to-me! It-was-what-you-said-about-my-friend!" I gave him a final smack with all my might and raced after Hermione.

I found her in the bathroom, just as I predicted. She was refusing to open the stall door and wouldn't answer me when I spoke to her. "Hermione Granger, if you don't let me in or come out, I'm crawling under the door!" I warned, "You have until I reach 30 to answer."

I counted to 30. "All right. I'm going to Slytherin!" I sighed, the ends of my lips twitching. I had attempted to make a joke and lighten the mood; I knew I had succeeded when I heard a small sound that was a mix of a sob and a laugh. True to my word, I laid flat on my stomach and crawled under the door. "Sorry, I didn't know this stall was taken!" I said in mock surprise.

Hermione smiled as I stood up and put my arm around her shoulder. She smiled more and gave me a hug around the waist. "It's all right 'Mione, just ignore Ron."

"But he's right, I don't have any friends," Hermione sniveled as she let me go.

"Obviously, Ron can't count. You have plenty of friends!" I said in an attempt at a cheerful voice.

"It's not j-just Ron! Everyone h-h-hates me!" she sobbed.

"I don't hate you," I said soothingly," Fred and George don't hate you; Neville doesn't hate you. I can't think of anyone who hates you."

"You're just saying that," Hermione gulped.

"Nah," I sighed, "Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. The only people who don't like you are those jealous idiots who haven't taken the time to get to know you."

"Thanks," Hermione said softly after a few more minutes.

"No problem," I grinned. I tried to cheer Hermione up for a little while longer, and it sorta worked. She hadn't been crying anymore, but she still seemed upset and I thought she'd need some time alone. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to head down to dinner?"

"No, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," I smiled, "See you in a bit."

***

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Better now that I calmed her down." I answered. I glared at Ron and added, 'You really upset her you know. She stopped crying, but she's still a littke down because of you."

"And we're very sorry she's upset," Harry said before nudging Ron with his elbow, "Aren't we Ron?"

"Mm?" Ron said, looking up from his food sheepishly, "Oh, yeah. Very sorry."

"Don't tell me. Tell Hermione," I said.

Before Ron could answer, Quirrell entered the Hall yelling, "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He stopped in front of the teacher's table before adding, "Just thought you ought to know." He fainted as soon as he got the words out of his mouth. Long story short, everyone went insane and ran around screaming in panic.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. It took a few seconds longer until everyone became quiet.

"Prefects will take their houses to their dorms." he said as everyone got up.

"Wait! We need to get Hermione!" Harry cried, "She doesn't know about the troll!"

"Come on!"

We raced to the bathroom. In the corridor we smelt the troll. Take the worst smell ever and times that by 100,000 and you'll get part of what a troll smells like. Ron and Harry ran to the door and locked the troll in.

"Yes!" they said as they high fived.

"Hey, idiots!" I called, pointing to the door they had just locked, "That's the girl's bathroom."

"Hermione!" they yelled as we heard a girl shriek.

We ran in. "Look out!" I cried as rubble flew at Hermione. I ran to check on Hermione as Harry and Ron began to throw rocks at the troll. It was not happy to be hit, and raised its club threateningly.

"Hey, ugly!" I yelled throwing a sink faucet as the troll stumbled closer to Harry and Ron. The troll turned to me and threw an object, knocking my wand from my hand and causing it to land out of reach of my hand. Harry jumped on its back and stuck his wand up its nose. It dropped its club and grabbed at Harry. The troll began shaking Harry around violently, roaring at a deafening volume.

"Do something, Ron!" I yelled, crawling for my wand. Sadly, the troll nearly stepped on me and stopped me from moving any further.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron cried, knocking out the troll with its own club.

"Yes!" I cheered, as the troll fell. "You okay, 'Mione?"

"I'm fine," she said shakily as she got to her feet.

"That was amazing, Ron!" I clapped. Ron's ears turned

We didn't celebrate the victory long. Soon after, Professor McGonagal, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape ran in. Professor McGonagall awarded us 5 points each for 'sheer dumb luck' and deducted 5 points for Hermione's troll chasing. We walked back to the common room in good spirits. Hermione and I said good night to the boys. I sat on my bed and put in my mom's video into my camera.

"Hello Reinette," she said waving her hand, "Just wanted to repond to your last message! I'm glad you've made some friends, but I wish you would be nicer to Draco. ("Yeah, that'll happen," I snorted.) You may not like him, but he is your cousin. I'm sorry, hun, I have to cut this message short, Belle wants to say something and I have to go help Mrs. Pines next door. Have fun, be safe, and I love you! See you at Christmas!"

The screen went blank. "Your mum seems nice," Hermione said as my sister entered the shot

"Hey Reinette!" my sister said in a serious tone, "Congrats on surviving your new school. Also, never thought I'd see the day that you got a detention! I'll have to make this quick, because I'm going to a school dance with a new boy in my class, Tony. Here's what I'm wearing!" she modeled a turquoise dress with a black belt and matching shoes as a car honk came from outside. "Oh! That's Tony!" she squealed, "Gotta go bye!"

The screen went blank. Ash, Jackie, and Johnny's were pretty much the same. Have fun at school, you're so lucky to be living the dream, Neville is so cute (Jackie's bit), blah, blah, blah. Except, at the end of Johnny's he said that everyone at school has been acting like "Harry Potter" never existed.

"Hm. A lot has changed since I left," I noted with a smile, "Well, I'm going to go answer these and then hit the hay. 'Night 'Mione."

"'Night Rei."

I walked to the common room. "Hey mom! Hey Belle! First off, Belle that dress was way to short for a dance. I may be a long ways away, but I'm still going to be a protective older sister. Besides, I can be there in a snap to curse this Tony guy, so watch out. Mom, I'll be nice to Draco when he marries Dobby! So, yeah. Never. Oh! And I got into a fight with a troll!" I explained what happened. "Don't worry, everything went well, and that's about it for now. Well, it's time for me to go to bed. 'Night, everyone!"

I quickly shut down the camera and set the chip in an envelope that I would give to Skadi in the morning. What an odd day, I thought as I plopped on my bed, Hopefully there won't be anymore big surprises or antics.

Who am I kidding? I chuckled to myself, This is Hogwarts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the Internet! I'm Bri!  
> Okay, I only made this AO3 account because I like a few of the fanfics on here and want to stay posted about their updates, but then I decided 'hey, why not post my fanfics too?' So, I did! Life of a Blood Traitor is now posted on here, my Wattpad, and my Quotev ^-^ It was originally just a Wattpad story, but then I made a Quotev (for the exact same reasons xD).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading! I'm going to go ahead and warn yyou that this story doesn't have a great start, and I don't think it will get very interesting until around chapter five or so...  
> Thanks for reading! Have a fantastic day!  
> ~Bri


End file.
